One Year Latter
by regianamiranda
Summary: this is storry about friendship to change be a love complex


**Author : RahmaFis ( )**

**Little : One Year Latter**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kwon Eun Ri**

**(OC) Kris , Choi Soo Ra, All EXO, Soo Jin, Ji Yoon**

**Genre : Comady Romance, STRAIGHT !**

**Song By : Jessica ( SNSD ) ft. Onew ( Shinee ) – One Year Latter**

Oia sebelumnya Author mau ngasih tau main cast ff ini sama dengan ff temen Author (regiana) yang pernah di share yang judul ff nya sincerity true love jadi kenapa Author tulis nama main castnya sama karena emang sengaja Author bikinin ff ini untuk dia tapi walaupun nama main cast nya sama pastinya ceritanya beda ko' okay gausah lama-lama. laanjuuttt..

Warning ! This is story imagination, no fact. so.. enjoyed J

" _ahh _" teriak orang-orang disekeliling panggung, terutama bagi para yeoja. Mereka memang suka histeris heboh saat melihat namja tampan dan memukau lewat tampilan bandnya. Namja itu seorang vokalis band di SMU Kyeong-Do dia juga terkenal sebagai Bad Boy sekolah, tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yeoja yang resmi menjadi yeoja chingu nya.

" _hemm, aku memang tampan aku tau itu, sudah yaa annyeong _" ucapnya dengan kepercayaan diri ang luar biasa. Namja itu turun dari panggung dan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang tengah memegang banyak surat cinta.

" _kau menunggu lama_ " tanya namja itu sambil cengengesan.

_" aish, yaa.. Byun Baekhyun ini aku muak melihat ini semua_ " yeoja itu membuang setumpuk surat ketubuh namja didepannya.

" _Ya, bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku Kwon Eun Ri_ " sentak namja itu. Terjadilah pertengkaran yang tidak lazim untuk di lihat. Sepasang sahabat itu memang tidak pernah akur dari dulu. Tapi, mereka sangat dekat sampai ada orang yang bilang kalau mereka berdua sepasang kekasih, bahkan Eun Ri pernah menjauhi Baekhyun selama sebulan lamanya untuk menghindari gosip itu, walaupun begitu mereka bersatu lagi.

Pertengkaran kini menjadi keheningan, dua insan berjalan diarena jalan sekolahmenuju ketaman untuk menemui kedua temannya lagi yaitu Soo Ra dan Kris. Mereka hanya saling diam sepanjang jalan itu memang selalu terjadi saat mereka habis adu mulut mendebatkan yang tidak jelas, padahal perdebatan itu sudah berulang-ulang kali dibicarakan hanya karena memang mereka yang tidak mau saling mengalah.

" _bagaimana kabar Soo Ra_ " Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan, " _dia sudah bahagia dengan Kris_ " Ucap Eun Ri ketus. " _Ya, aku tidak menanyakaan itu_ " jawab Baekhyun kesal. Hari ini Eun Ri ketus sekali dengannya. " _untuk apa menanyakan itu_ " tanya Eun Ri melihat wajah Baekhyun. " _mereka berduakan juga temanku_ " jawab Baekhyun santai. Dia menemukan bangku panjang dibawah pohon besar dan langsung duduk disana tapi Eun Ri hanya melihat namja itu dengan tatapan malas. Baekhyun melirik tempat kosong disebelahnya kepada Eun Ri mengisyaratkan agar Eun Ri duduk disitu. " _hmm, kemana Soo Ra dan oppa Kris_ " Eun Ri memutarkan pandangannya mencari dua orang yang telah janjian padanya untuk bertemu ditempat itu. " _mungkin mereka pulang_ " ujar Baekhyun sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Kris agar tidak datang kesitu.

Kris adalah senior SMU Kyung-Do sekaligus tunangan Soo Ra sahabatnya Eun Ri dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengenal Eun Ri karena En Ri adik sepupu Kris. Baekhyun juga sempat menjadi teman satu band dengan Kris, hanya saja Baekhyun beda satu angkatan dengan Kris.

Akhirnya Eun Ri duduk disamping Baekhyun, yeoja itu mengintip sedikit apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, tapi gagal karena Baekhyun langsung memasukan ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya. Baekhyun menahan tawa saat mengirim pesan itu ke kKris dan Soo Ra. Dia senganja menyuruh Kris dan Soo Ra agar tidak datang karena ia ingin berduaan daja dengan Eun Ri. " rupanya virus gilamu belum hilang juga " ejek Eun Ri. " bagaimana bisa hilang kalau aku bersamamu terus ". Timpal Baekhyun masih senyum-senyum melihat Eun Ri kebingungan karena Soo Ra belum datang.

07.00 PM KST

Eun Ri menatap jam tangannya, ia terus mondar-mandir didepan rumahnya sambil mendesah, ia lalu menatap rumahnya berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera hadir menampakkan dirinya, tapi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah dua jam Eun Ri menunggu Baekhyun, mereka ada janji untuk pergi bersama keacara anniversary hubungan Kris dan Soo Ra. Tapi Eun Ri terlanjur kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, dia harus datang karena ini adalah acara sahabat terdekatnya dan kakak sepupunya. " dia fikir siapa dia, beraninya membuatku sepeti ini " gerutu Eun Ri sambil jalan. Eun Ri sudah berusaha untuk memakai dress, high heels dan dandan sempurna malam ini, tapi orang yang membuatnya seperti itu membuatnya kesal. Eun Ri jalan terburu-buru sambil menendang semua benda yang ada didepannya, dia menendang kaleng tapi kaleng itu berhenti dibawah kaki seorang namja, namja berpakaian sangat rapih dan formaldengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm. Eun Ri memandang wajah namja itu dingin, dia mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya ingin sekali Eun Ri meluncurkan tinjunya ke wajah namja itu. " hey kemana saja kau " tanya Eun Ri sinis. " hmm, aku sengaja membuatmu menunggu, agar kau tidak datang " jawabnya dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Eun Ri yang membunuh itu. " apa yang kau lakukan, kau pikir kau siapa hah, melarangku dengan cara seperti ini, kalau tidak mau datang yasudah kau saja yang tidak usah datang, aku tau kau cemburu melihat Soo Ra dan oppa Kris kan..tapi kenapa harus aku yang dikorbanan rasa saki hatimu ". Air mata Eun Ri seketika meluap, kemarahannya meledak seketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan. Yang lebih membuat Eun Ri kecewa lagi karena dia dengan santai bilang seperti itu. Eun Ri tau Baekhyun sempat mencintai Soo Ra tapi Eun Ri tidak tau keadaan sebenarnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam mematung melihat yeoja didepannya yang selalu ceria kini menangis pedih karena ulahnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya tapi keberaniannya belum cukup untuk saat ini. " hmm, aku sebenarnya sudah datang " ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata tidak menatap mata Eun Ri sekarang. , ia tidak sanggup melihat yeoja terdekat dalam hidupnya menagis. " hiks. Apa kau bilang?, kau sudah datang?.. hiks, aku menunggumu dirumah, ahm..kau pasti datang dengan wanita lain kan. Kali ini kau sangat keterlaluan BYUN BAEKHYUN " tugas Eun Ri ia langsung pergi tanpa mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap mematung disana, dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. " kau tidak tau " ucapnya seketika.

In Caffe Benne

Tempat yang tenang dengan suasana yang bahagia, dan untuk orang-orang yang merasakan bahagia terutama yang melampiaskan kebahagiaannya pada acara ini yaitu Soo Ra dan Kris. Tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana tapi ada teman Soo Ra dari jepang yaitu Ji Yoon dan Soo Jin dan juga Eun Ri teman semasa semasa Junior High School dan banyak lagi teman-teman dari Kris yang menghadiri acara itu seperti sepasang kekasih Suho dan Yuki yang juga sudah terlebih dahulu bertunangan, hanya dua orang dari sahabat mereka yang belum terlihat di acara tersebut mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Eun Ri.

" kemana laki-laki itu kenapa belum datang " tanya Kris pada Soo Raa, Soo Ra pun hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu lalu menoleh kebelakang dan ia mendapati Eun Ri sedang menuju kearah mereka berdua. " mian aku telat, apakah makanannya sudah habis " ujar Eun Ri melihat keadaan sekitar, pandangannya terhenti tepat disalah satu namja yang sedang berdiri disudut kafe bersama teman-temannya yang lain, namja itu yang merupakan senior Eun Ri di kyeong-do walaupun dengan keadaan parasnya yang tidak sesuai dengan umur karena wajahnya yang kelewat imut dan cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dia adalah Luhan sunbae yang sangat-sangat Eun Ri kagumi. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Chanyeol, namja yang sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan baekhyun, Eun Ri juga heran kenapa dia dan Chanyeol pernah digosipkan saling suka sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar karena salah paham. Kemudian pandangan Eun Ri pun beralih melihat teman Junior High Schoolnya yaitu Ji yoon dan Soo Jin bersama dengan kekasihnya yaitu Sehun dan Kai mengingat semua itu membuat Eun Ri berfikir dari teman-temannya yang belum mempunyai kekasih hanya dia, ingatannya lalu beralih ke Baekhyun. " kemana namja itu, tadi dia bilang sudah kesini, lalu mengapa pergi lagi, hah sudahlah " gumam Eun Ri dalam hati dia teru memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun walaupun saat ini dia sedang sangat-sangat marah.

" Baekhyun " panggil Kyung Soo yang lebih dikenal dengan D.O dia juga salah satu vokalis di grup bandnya bersama Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil pun menghampiri D.O yang sedang bersama Chen dan Lay. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik kearah Eun Ri yang sedang bersama Soo Ra dan Ji Yoon sebenarnya Eun Ri mengtahui sudah ada Baekhyun di tempat itu tapi ia pura-pura tidak melihat akhirnya Baekhyun menghampiri Soo Ra " chukkae semoga hubungan kalian semakin romantis "ucap baekhyun eye smile nya " ye,xie-xie" sahut kris seraya tersenyum. Terlihat Eun Ri yang salah tingkah namun tetap mengabaikan Baekhyun. Akhirnya acara pun selesei dan berjalan dengan lancar , hanya saja ada di antara mereka yang mempunyai konflik yang masih di pendam. Chanyeolyang memng menyukai Soo Ra sejak dulu tapi sekarang Soo ra justru sudah bersama Kris yang notabennya adalah sahabat Chanyeol.

Next day in School

Seorang yeoja berpakaian kasual yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah ,dengan menggunakan earphone ditelinganya mendengarkan lagu kesukaanya sama seperti seseorang. Ucapan namja itu masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya, maksudnya apa melarang seperti itu. Namja itu memang selalu membuatnya kesal tapi kenapa ia selalu merindukannya, rindu akan tawa-candanya , ejekannya dan yang lebih ia rindukan adalah suaranya. " ya..." Eun Ri mendengar suara itu benar saja orang yang dirindukannya muncul seperti mendengar kata hatinya tapi Eun Ri pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membuat kesibukan sendiri seperti mengotak-atik handphone nya yang hanya exit-menu secara berulang kali. Namja itu pun mengahampiri Eun Ri dengan senyuman khasnya senyuman anak kecil yang tidak berdoasa. Apakah dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam atau jangan-jangan dia tidak peduli dengan sikapnya tadi malam, pikir Eun Ri sambil beranjak pergi tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah berada didepanya. " ya.. nona kwon, apakah kau masih marah " tanya Baekhyun mengikuti Eun Ri didepan dengan berjalan mundur. " ayolah jangan marah " bujuk Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Sebenarnya Eun Ri ingin sekali menjitak namja dihadapannya saat ini tapi ia harus menahan karena ingin memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia benar-bernar marah kali ini. Sebelumnya memang Eun Ri dan Baekhyun tidak bisa bertengkar lebih dari tiga hari.

Eun Ri terus berjalan tampa menghiraukan bujukan Baekhyun, sudah banyak cara yang dilakukan Baekhyun sampai jalan jongkok, memasang wajah lucu, membongkar rahasianya selama ini walaupun rahasia tidak bermutu tapi hasilnya nihil Eun Ri tetap tidak mau menatap Baekhyun sedikit pun." Hhh.. yeoja macam apa dia, mengapa susah sekali untuk dubujuk " pekik Baekhyun menarik nafas lelah lalu melanjutkan membujuk Eun Ri " hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya " rayunya lagi namun Eun Ri masih dalam keadaan yang sama " hah tidak, seminggu bagaimana ? sepuasnya " Baekhyun menambah tawaranya lagi namun Eun Ri masih belum merespon. Eun Ri sendiri yang tengah asik mengirim pesan kepada Soo Ra memberitahunya sikap Baekhyun sekarang membuatnya hampir mati menahan tawa. Baekhyun masih berfikir cara apalagi yang ia harus lakukan, " sebulan, ehh setahun..yaa selamanya bagaimana? Bayangkan Eun Ri kau akan ku traktir selamanya..selamanya " tegas Baekhyun hampir pasrah. Tahan tawa Eun Ri semakin menjadi-jadi ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan langsung mempercepat langkahya ke kelas. " yaa...aish " desis Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan akan melanjutkannya nanti karena mengetahui Eun Ri yang sudah mempercepat langkahnya.

In class

Eun Ri segera menghampiri Soo Ra dikelas dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak disamping Soo Ra, Soo Ra tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan aneh seorang Eun Ri. " Eun Ri sadar " ujar Soo Ra. " hahaha kalau kau melihatnya tadi kau akan lebih tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi " jawabnya dengan masih tertawa. " hmm, memang apa yang dia lakukan" tanya Soo Ra penasaran. " dia membujukku dengan cara ingin mentraktirku dari satu hari lalu seminggu kemudian sebulan, setahun dan selamanya, bukankah itu sangat bodoh, sudah tau aku makannya banyak " jelasnya sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun tadi. Soo Ra mendengar itu juga langsung sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tao hoobae paling dekat dengan Kris melihat kelakuan dua yeoja aneh itu yang salah satunya tunangan Kris dan satunya lagi sepupu Kris merasa heran seorang Kris yang pendiam dan tidak banyak berbicara itu bisa memdekat dengan dua yeoja aneh seperti mereka. " aish beda seekali mereka dengan Kris hyung " cibir tao yang diliahat oleh Eun Ri. " ya, Huang Zi Tao ada apa denganmu hah.. kau cemburu.. " timpal Eun Ri sinis kepada tao. " tidak apa aku hanya kasihan dengan Kris hyung karena telah kenal dengan dua yeoja seperti kalian " sahutnya dengan santai tapi menyebalkan, mendengar itu Eun Ri langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol yang berada di sudut belakang angkat bicara " yaa Kwon Eun Ri bisakah sehari saja kau jinak " sahut Chanyeol ikut-ikutan. " aish semua namja disekolah ini menyebalkan " gerutu Eun Ri membalikan badannya kedepan, Soo Ra hanya bisa diam kalau sudah begini.

10.00 A.M Time KST ( break )

Eun Ri bingung istirahat kali ini ia dengan siapa, dia sebenanya ingin menghubungi Baekhyun untuk kekantin bersama " Eun Ri kau lupa sedang marah dengannya " ucapnya dalam hati, karena Soo Ra juga sedang ada urusan dengan pak Lee jadi Eun Ri kekantin sendirian. Diperjalanan Eun Ri melewati kelas Baekhyun, ternyata Baekhyun sedang makan siang dengan yeoja disampingnya, Baekhyun terlihat ceria dan senang dengan yeoja itu sampai yeoja itu menyuapi makanannya ke Baekhyun. " hah " Eun Ri menahan rasa kesalnya saat ini, dia memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin dari pada harus melihat semua itu. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat Eun Ri sudah jauh dari kelasnya, sebenarnya ia tau kalau Eun Ri melihatnya tadi, tapi lagi-lagi namja itu tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bayangan Eun Ri sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tetapi Baekhyun tetap melihat ke sepanjang jalan koridor kelas " kenapa kau selalu seperti ini Byun Baekhyun " batin Baekhyun. "oppa " yeoja yang bersamanya tadi datang menghampirinya namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Pulang sekolah kali ini Eun Ri memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri walaupun Kris dan Soo Ra menawarkan Eun Ri untuk pulang bersama tapi Eun Ri menolak karena tidak ingin menggangu sepasang kekasih itu. Saat Eun Ri sedang berjalan di pekarangan sekolah ada namja yang menghampiri Eun Ri. Namja itu memang sudah menyukai Eun Ri sejak pertama masuk sekolah. " Lay " ucap Eun Ri menoleh kearah namja itu. " mau pulang bersama ku " tawar namja itu kepada Eun Ri. " ehh tidak aku tidak mau merepotkanmu " jawab Eun Ri dengan ramah karena Eun Ri mengenal Lay sebagai namja yang baik berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya kesal. " aku merasa tidak direpotkan " sahutnya lagi. " ehh mianh tapi aku tidak bisa " jawab Eun Ri lagi. " apa aku harus minta izin dulu dengan Baekhyun " tanya Lay, Eun Ri tersentak, " apa.. mengapa harus minta izin dengannya " tanya Eun Ri bingung " yaa sepertinya selama ini Baekhyun sangat menguasaimu " jelas Lay. Eun Ri terdiam, selama ini memang Baekhyun tidak suka kalau Eun Ri dekat dengan namja lain kecuali dengannya, entahlah apa maksudnya Eun Ri tidak mengerti. " mm.. yasudah aku pergi dulu tapi lain kali ku mohon kau mau yaa pulang dengan ku " pinta Lay dengan tulus, Eun Ri hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Baru beranjak dua langkah, ada lagi namja yang memanggil Eun Ri dari kejauhan dan berlari kearahnya, namja itu seperti membawa surat dengan amplop merah hati " Eun Ri, boleh aku menitip sesuatu padamu.. " ucap namja itu dengan nada terengah-engah " apa.. " tanya Eun Ri melihat kearah namja itu yang sangat tinggi baginya dan dengan senyuman terbuka terlihat gigi yang tersusun rapih dan putih. " waktu itu aku tidak sempat menyatakannya pada Soo Ra, padahal banyak sekali yang ingi kukatakan pada Soo Ra, jadi ini.. " jelas Chanyeol sambil memberikan benda yang dipegangnya dari tadi. " ehh.. kau masih.. " belum sempat Eun Ri berbicara Chanyeol sudah menaiki mobil D.O temannya. Eun Ri melihat surat itu, ia penasaran dengan isinya, belum sempat ia melihat isi surat itu ternyata didepannya sudah ada Baekhyun " hey kau mengagetkan ku babo " bentak Eun Ri. " mau apa dia.. " Baekhyun langsung menanyakan kedatangan Chanyeol tadi. " bukan urusanmu " jawab Eun Ri ketus dan melangkahkan kakinya tapi dihalangi oleh Baekhyun " tentu ini urusanku " ujar Baekhyun, wajahnya serius kali ini " apanya yang urusanmu " tanya Eun Ri menatap Baekhyun sinis. " kau tidak pantas dengan dia " jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. " sepertinya kau menganggap dirimu lebih baik darinya " ujar Eun Ri ketus. " nde, tentu saja " jawab Baekhyun. " apa Baekhyun..sampai sekarang Chanyeol tetap setia mencintai Soo Ra walau dia tau Soo Ra sudah memilih oppa Kris sedangkan kau mengaku mencintai Soo Ra tapi selama ini kau selalu mendekati yeoja lain, apa itu dibilang lebih baik " jelasnya dengan nada tinggi, Baekhyun trkekeh " sepertinya di fikiranmu aku ini playboy " tanya Baekhyun semakin memperdalam tatapannya ke Eun Ri " memang iya " jawab Eun Ri. " ku tegaskan sekali lagi padamu KWON EUN RI temanku yang cerewet yang berisik walau begitu tetap terlihat cantik.. I'M NOT PLAYBOY, BUT I'M GOOD BOY " jelasnya. Eun Ri langsung tertawa mendengar itu sampai terduduk. " hahahahahahaaa yaa kau bicara dengan bahasa inggris, kau lupa nilai mu " ejek Eun Ri memegang perutnya sambil tertawa. " biarkan, sekalian aku belajar " ucap Baekhyun malas. Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama. " tmana janjimu mentraktirku selamanya " tes Eun Ri memancing Baekhyun yang sedang menyetir mobil. " hahaa itu.. aku hanya bercanda " jawab Baekhyun. " aish..pembohong " sindir Eun Ri. Walaupun awalnya bertengkar tapi mereka sadar tidak bisa lama-lama larut dalam pertengkaran itu, keduanya sdah saling mengerti sifat satu sama lainnya. " hmm, tadi Lay ada perlu apa denganmu.. " tanya Baekhyun pur-pura santai padahal pertanyaan itu sangat ia ingin katakan dari tadi. " oh.. itu, dia mengajakku pulang bersama, kau melihatnya ? " sahut Eun Ri. " tidak tadi aku hanya sepintas melihat dia menghampirimu " jawab Baekhyun. Eun Ri tau Baekhyun berbohong, Eun Ri hanya tersenyum kecil, dari Eun Ri keluar kelas Baekhyun selalu mengawasi Eun Ri sampai tadi Chanyeol menghampirinya akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan dan langsung menghampirinya. " kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan ? " tanya Baekhyun seketika, mendengar itu Eun Ri langsung menoleh kesampingnya. " apa ? " tanya Eun Ri balik padanya. " kau tidak boleh dekat dengan namja manapun kecuali denganku " tegas Baekhyun pada Eun Ri. " dasar kau egois, kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak dekat dengan yeoja lain apa kau akan menurutinya " tanya Eun Ri, belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Eun Ri langsung melanjutkan lagi bicaranya " tentu tidak kan ?., sudah sampai, gomawo " Eun Ri langsung keluar mobil dan masuk kedalam rumahya. " aish kenapa yeoja itu tidak pernah mendengarkan jawabanku dulu, seenaknya pergi begitu saja, sebenarnya yang egois itu dia atau aku.. " Baekhyun langsung menancap gas mobilnya dan langsung pulang kerumah ". Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab " tentu saja aku bisa ".

Sebelum angkatan tahun lalu lulus Baekhyun merupakan salah satu anggota genk EXO yang beranggotakan 12 orang yaitu Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O , Suho, Kai, Tao, Luhan, Lay, Sehun, Chen, dan xiumin. Tapi karena perbedaan angkatan dan setelah sebagian dari mereka lulus sekarang mereka berpencar seperti Kris, Luhan, Suho, dan Xiumin melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda-beda dan yang lain saling acuh tak acuh satu sama lain. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hubungannya kurang baik karena sempat menyukai satu yeoja yang sama yaitu Soo Ra namun setelah Baekhyun mengenal Eun Ri Baekhyun mulai melupakan Soo Ra tapi sampai saat ini hubungan Chanyeo dan Baekhyun masih belum dekat Chanyeol masih salah paham pada Baekhyun. Dan juga Kai yang mencintai Soo Jin namun Soo Jin lebih mengagumi Luhan tapi karena cinta Kai yang lebih mendalam dan usahanya yang besar membuat Soo Jin sadar kalau namja yang sebenarnya ia cintai adalah Kai dan sekarang Kai dan Soo Jin sudah bertunangan.

Dunia memang tidak seluas yang kita fikirkan. Soo Jin juga berteman dengan Eun Ri dan Soo Ra sewaktu Junior High School. Hanya sekarang mereka sekolah di SMU yang berbeda. Soo jin bersama Hana dan Yuki yang juga teman mereka di JHS dulu sedangkan Soo Ra hanya dengan Eun Ri dan satu lagi teman mereka yaitu Ji Yoon yang melanjutkan SMU di Jepang.

Malam hampa tanpa bintang begitu juga seseorang saat ini. Hatinya hampa tanpa cinta, gelap dan rapuh. Sifatnya yang ceria menutupi segala kegundahan dalam hatinya, tersenyum bahagia tertawa ria dan memberikan arahan kepada orang lain. Dia sendiri belum tentu arahnya kemana mengenal cinta namun membuatnya mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata.

Eun Ri menatap awan gelap malam ini, entah mengapa malam ini ia ingin merenung tentang hidupnyasambil duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Lamunannya buyar seketika mendengar dari ponselnya berbunyi " yeobuseyo " ucapnya. " kau belum tidur " tanya orang diseberang sana. " belum, ada apa ? tanya Eun Ri. " hmm sebenarnya.. " ucap Baekhyun putus-putus. " sebenarnya apa ? " tanya Eun Ri lagi. " sebenarnya aku " ucap Baekhyun tidak jelas. " Ya..cepat katakan ! tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk di telpon olehmu " ucap Eun Ri kesal karena Baekhyun yang bertele-tele. " aish yasudah sampai besok " Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya, Eun Ri memporutkan bibirnya kesal menatap foto namja yang baru saja menelponya diponselnya seketika Eun Ri tersenyum membaca nama penelpon itu yang ditulis NAMJA BABO DARI KELUARGA BYUN. Eun Ri mengingat Baekhyun pernah marah namanya dinamai seperti itu diponsel Eun Ri dan seketika Baekhyun langsung mengganti juga nama Eun Ri diponselnya menjadi YEOJA BERISIK OF SMU KYEONG-DO.

07.00 P.M KST (next day)

Musim gugur datang musim yang disukai dan ditunggu-tunggu Eun Ri dimaana semua kekeringan akan dilepaskan dan berganti dengan yang baru.

Soo Ra datang menuju kelasnya, ia datang lebih awal sekarang karena ada perlu dengan seseorang. Eun Ri yang tidak jauh dibelakangnya mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Soo Ra tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat ada yang lebih dulu menghampiri Soo Ra. Eun Ri terdiam melihat Baekhyun dengan Soo Ra, ia merasakan ada yang berbeda saat melihat Baekhyun berduaan dengan Soo Ra " ada apa ini mereka berdua kan sahabatku lagi pula sekarang Soo Ra sudah dengan Kris Hyung " batin Eun Ri, lalu Eun Ri memasang wajah dengan tersenyum lalu memnghampiri mereka berdua. " annyeong " sapa Eun Ri sontak membuat orang yang di sapanya kaget, "kenapa kaget seperti itu, memangnya aku hantu.. " ucap Eun Ri. " yaa kau hantu yang hobinya mengagetkan orang lain " cibir Baekhyun. " kya kau ini.. " ujar Eun Ri. " sudah-sudah, ini masih pagi jadi tidak seharusnya kalian sarapan dengan beradu mulut " omel Soo Ra. " hmm ini.." Eun Ri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada Soo Ra. " apa itu.. " tanya Soo Ra bingung. " itu surat dari pengagum beratmu Park Chanyeol " jawab Eun Ri. " belum sempat Soo Ra bertanya pada Eun Ri Baekhyun langsung memengan tangan Eun Ri dan menariknya ke ruang organisasi bakat sekolah. " ya.. kau ini babo " gentak Eun Ri. " sudah ikut saja " ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Eun Ri dengan cepat sehingga membuat Eun Ri terjatuh karena sepatunya yang licin " aaaa.. " rintih Eun Ri yang sedang terkapar karena dengan kaki terkilir, sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya " kakimu terkilir...mianhaeyo.. " Baekhyun menghampiri Eun Ri. " gwenchanayo " jawab Eun Ri. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menyuruh Eun Ri naik ke punggungnya. " hahaa.. kau mau apa ? " Eun Ri langsung tertawa mengingat tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil " ya.. disaat seperti ini kau masih sempat menertawakanku hah..ayo cepat " ujar Baekhyun. Eun Ri akhirnya menuruti perintah Baekhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Sepanjang jalan koridor mereka hanya diam, baru kali ini badan Eun Ri sangat dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun " ada apa dengan jantungku.. " batin Eun Ri merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal saat berada sangat dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun. " aku ingin seperti ini terus " ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. " baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, begitu juga dengan Eun Ri yang sangat menikmati keadaan saat ini seakan mereka berdua menginginkan waktu berhenti saat ini juga.

Tempat yang dituju sudah sampai, Eun Ri segera turun dari tubuh Baekhyun walaupun rasanya ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. " makan apa saja kau..mengapa berat sekali.." ejek Baekhyun kepada Eun Ri. Eun ri memporutkan bibirnya " ya, siapa suruh kau nekat menggendungku dengan tubuhmu yang kecil itu " jawab Eun Ri. Tanpa membalas ucapan Eun Ri , Baekhyun langsung berjalan sambil menarik tangan Eun Ri menuju mading di depan ruangan itu. Ada pensi minggu ini dan lomba dance dan juga bernyanyi duet. " ayo kita ikut lomba bernyanyi bersama " ajak Baekhyun kepada Eun Ri. " ya, kau ingin memberitahu semua orang kalau suara ku jelek " ujar Eun Ri yang memang kurang pandai bernyanyi dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang notabenya adalah vokalis band sekolahnya. " sudah tidak apa-apa dengan suaraku yang bagus ini pasti akan menutupi suaramu yang pas-pas an itu " rayu Baekhyun sambil menyeringai percaya diri. " tidak, aku tidak mau " tolak Eun Ri. " ayolah..aku sudah memilihkan lagu untuk kita " rengek Baekhyun . " kita, kau bilang.. tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau " kukuh Eun Ri menolak ajakan Baekhyun dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. " harus mau.. " ujar baekhyun. " tidak " tegas Eun Ri lagi. " pokoknya nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu untuk latihan bersama " ucap Baekhyun mencubit pipi eun Ri dan langsung meninggalkannya. " aish apa-apaan orang itu " rintih Eun Ri memandangi Baekhyun yang mulai jauh darinya.

Siang ini Eun Ri ingin pulang dengan cepat, dengan cepat ia merapihkan bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas lalu langsung berpamitan dengan Soo Ra. Entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan, yeoja ini memang suka melakukan hal yang tidak diduga-duga. Saat Eun Ri keluar kelas ia menabrak seorang namja yang berdiri didepan pondasi kelas " mianh.. " ucap Eun Ri kepada Lay, namja yang baru saja ditabraknya. " Eun Ri.. boleh aku bicara sebentar " ucap namja itu yang memang sudah menunggu Eun Ri sejak tadi. " tapi aku.. " ucap Eun Ri terputus ' kumohon hanya lima menit " pinta Lay. Melihat Lay yang begitu baik padanya, Eun Ri tidak tega kalau terus menolaknya. " yasudah ada apa ? " tanya Eun Ri. " sebelumnya mianh telah mengganggu waktu mu, sepertinya kau terburu-buru " ucap Lay. " tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya lelah dan ingin cepat pulang, sudahlah ada apa? " tanya Eun Ri lagi. " kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajakmu makan nanti malam, kumohon sekali ini saja " pinta Lay. " ah baiklah.. aku juga tidak ada acara malam ini " jawab Eun Ri menerima ajakan Lay karena tidak enak selama ini ia selalu saja menolak ajakan namja sebaik Lay. Terlihat senyuman yang lebar dari wajah Lay setelah Eun Ri menerima ajakannya. " xie-xie " ucapnya. Lay memang warga negara China, dia baru pindah ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikan tingkat SMU nya di Korea.

Cinta memang rumit, saat ada seseorang yang mencintai kita dan walau sekeras apapun hati ini berusaha untuk mencintainya tetapi hati ini tetap saja tidak bisa berpaling dari pemiliknya.

Malam ini Eun Ri bingung harus berbuat apa, baru kali ini dia pergi dengan namja lain kecuali dengan Baekhyun. Sebelumnya Eun Ri adalah yeoja yang yang tertutup pada namja dan karena karakternya yang tomboy membuat para namja ragu untuk mendekatinya. Akhirnya setelah lama terpaku Eun Ri mulai membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju untuk dikenakannya malam ini, Eun Ri memegang jeans panjang dan kaos berwarna putih " ahh baju ini terlalu biasa " ucap Eun Ri lalu ia mengingat nasihat dari sahabatnya Soo Ra untuk berpenampilan manis jika ingin pergi dengan namja lalu ia melirik dress putih selutut yang hadiah yang diberikan Soo Ra padanya. Akhirnya Eun Ri memutuskan memakai dress itu dan juga sepatu high hels berwarna hitam. Eun Ri mulai berdandan dan menggerai rambut panjangnya yang selama ini selalu di ikatnya. Dengan penampilan barunya Eun Ri terlihat sangat cantik sekarang. Entah mengapa Eun Ri berdandan sangat cantik padahal ia hanya ingin pergi makan malam dengan Lay namja yang tidak spesial baginya. Tanpa disadari Eun Ri lupa kalau Baekhyun akan kerumahnya malam ini untuk latihan bernyanyi.

" kau ingin kemana ? " tanya eomma Eun Ri sambil menatap Eun Ri dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan heran melihat putrinya yang terlihat berbeda malam ini. " aku kan pergi dinner dengan Lay oppa " jawab Eun Ri. " oh, bukan dengan Baekhyun " tanya eomma nya heran karena biasanya Eun Ri selalu bersama Baekhyun. Eun Ri hanya diam sejenak " tidak Eomma..yasudah aku pamit.. " jawab Eun Ri. " hmm..yasudah kau hati-hati " ucap Eomma Eun Ri " nee.. " jawab Eun Ri lalu segera menghampiri Lay yang sudah menjemputnya.

Lay terpatung melihat Eun Ri, " ya, kenapa melihatku seperti itu " ucapnya dengan nada 180 derajat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang begitu anggun saat ini. " kau sangat cantik " jawab Lay memuji penampilan Eun Ri saat ini. " kau baru tau aku sangat cantik " ucap Eun Ri percaya diri. " tidak, hanya saja kali ini terlihat berbeda..eh tapi.. " Ucap Lay melihat baju Eun Ri yang tidak mendukung untuk naik motornya. Eun Ri melihat baju dress nya yang diatas lutut, " tenang aku bisa " ucap Eun Ri lalu mereka berdua pun langsung menuju restaurant jepang. " kalau tau seperti ini tadi aku pakai mobil saja " ucap Lay

Eun Ri memang orang yang menyenangkan, setiap orang yang didekatnya selalu merasa nyaman. Lay seorang namja yang pendiam kini berubah menjadi sosok namja yang ceria dan humoris. Acara dinner mereka berdua berjalan lancar tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan menjanggal dihatinya.

Baekhyun keluar dari rumah Eun Ri dengan kecea, kesal, sedih dan sangat marah. Ia ingin mengajak Eun Ri latihan tapi eomma EunRi bilang kalau Eun Ri sedang pergi dinner dengan Lay. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berteriak kencang saat ini. Baekhyun tidak langsung pulang, ia masih berdiri dedepan rumah Eun Ri dan bersandar di mobil sport nya yang berwarna putih.

" xie-xie karena telah mau dinner denganku " ucap Lay setelah tiba mengantar pulang kedepan rumahnya. Ne, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah mentraktirku malam ini " ucap Eun Ri kemudian membalikan badannya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

TBC

ini ff sebenernya udah jadi di note author tapi author agak males ngetik ulangnya jadi kalo banyak readers yang review mungkin author akan lebih semangat buat lanjutin HAHA :D


End file.
